


少爷（八）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	少爷（八）

八

外面下雨了，并不大，稀稀疏疏得打在阳台的顶棚上，噼里啪啦。  
天色是一片雾蓝，参杂着些道不清的灰调，从厚重的白色窗帘间看出来，像是一条纠葛的线。  
王柳羿睡觉时喜欢蜷着身体，折叠起膝盖，双手交叉抱在胸前，一个母亲羊水里婴儿般的姿势。  
这让他感到安全。

昨夜里喻文波的双手圈在他的小腹，抱得他动弹不得，一晚上都睡得并不踏实，稀里糊涂的梦做了一大堆。  
他从母胎带出来的心脏缺陷，两个心室间的隔膜没有发育完全，因此在很小的时候做了手术矫正。  
的确是很小的年纪，小到他对自己动过刀子这件事都没有多少印象，术后的伤口也恢复得很好，看不出什么痕迹。  
但是大脑会在潜意识里储存着那些发病时的记忆，在睡梦中不受控制得调度出来。  
心脏供血紊乱时的感受，就像是整个人瞬间被扔进冰窟一样，从四肢冷到了内脏，胸口却是一片灼热，翻滚着汹涌而出的血气。  
冰火两重天，却又无处躲藏。他出了一身冷汗，颤栗着惊醒过来。

“醒了？”  
喻文波感受到怀中的颤抖，手顺着他的脖颈摸上去，一层细细密密的汗就黏在了指尖。  
少爷的脖子也瘦，筋脉隔着皮肤跳动着，喻文波的手却流连在他的锁骨上，沿着那条赤白的凸起摩挲着，意味不明。  
王柳羿睁开眼就看到那条窗帘间雾蓝色的线，分辨不清时间，有一瞬间的失神。  
闭上眼再睁开，意识回到了躯体，一个滚烫的物件抵在大腿上，他才反应过来那是什么。  
他皱起眉头，掰开腰上的双手起了身，赤着脚就走向了浴室。  
喻文波却紧跟着走了进来，他还穿着昨天那身衬衣，从西装裤里扯出来，解开了头两个扣子。  
不体面的样子，他脸上却坦坦荡荡。

“出去。”  
喻文波一只手抵住了门槛，他没有笑，这个时候笑是最下流的。他只是垂着眸目光落在少爷赤裸细白的脚踝上，看上去却是幅温顺纯良的模样。  
“我伺候你，少爷。”  
这样的恭卑，以至于王柳羿有一瞬间以为，他还是原来那个杰克，会蹲下身来用毛巾擦拭着自己的每一颗脚趾。  
而喻文波却已经走到了身前，伸手来解开他白色的绸缎睡衣，王柳羿下意识得拒绝，手握住了他的手腕，咬着唇，脸色隐忍而苍白。  
最后却还是松开了手，任由喻文波褪下了他的衣服和裤子。

热气在浴室里氤氲起来，浴盐是甜腻的薰衣草味，王柳羿不喜欢这个味道，但是喻文波已经放进了浴缸。  
他躺在一片热气中，被雾气熏蒸地睁不开眼，头仰着搭在边沿，露出颀长瘦削，筋脉分明的脖颈。  
喻文波用浴球沿着他的手背一路揉搓到肩胛，少爷的手臂很细，皮包着骨显露出羸弱的肌肉，在丰盈的泡沫下丝滑而白皙。  
这种触感让喻文波眼睛都充了血，跪坐在地上，早已勃起肿大的下身在浴缸边撞击着，勉强唤醒了些许理智。  
像是苦行僧用藤条鞭笞自己，以驱逐不受控制的欲望。  
“少爷，转过身去吧，我帮你擦背。”

王柳羿却从假寐中睁开了眼，他的脸隐匿在一片雾气中，看得不太真切。脸颊被热气熏得泛红，眼睛却清明了然。  
他只是盯着喻文波看，像是每一次坐在椅子上看着屈膝在自己脚边的宠物，怜悯而嘲讽。  
喻文波在这样的眼神中，感觉到心跳有瞬间的停滞。  
下一秒，少爷俯身趴在了浴缸边，打满了薰衣草浴液泡沫的手臂垂落出浴缸边沿，顺着喻文波沾湿的衬衣，摸到了他的小腹。  
那肿胀充血的下身，被隔着裤子轻轻一拧，跳动着弹起，像是见了血的兽。  
王柳羿却面无表情，趴在浴缸边沿上，咬着唇别过脸，湿漉漉的刘海贴在额头，苍白细腻的肩身比这瓷砖还要光洁一分。  
他是这样圣洁，手上把玩着喻文波的欲望，垂下颤抖着的睫毛，却纯真如孩童。

浴球落进了水里，喻文波伸手揽住了少爷的肩，把他圈进了怀中，一手褪下了自己的底裤，昂扬的兽器挣脱出束缚，弹进少爷的掌心。  
喻文波感觉到了少爷一瞬间的闪躲和犹豫，像被烫伤了般，只得手牵着那颤栗的掌根，引着他冰凉的手指，圈住了自己灼热的欲望。  
生涩迟疑的套弄如同隔靴搔痒，却每一下都撩动着喻文波的心。  
这双手是少爷的，心理上如同被临幸般的快感让他根本无暇思考，沉重的呼吸打在少爷的耳尖，撒下一片红潮。

少爷的声音从胸膛前传来，带着示弱与乞求的意味，颤抖着嗡鸣。  
“杰克，我爸身体不好，你放过他好不好？”  
试探的调子放得低而慢，却像是一壶冷水兜头淋下，喻文波一时间骨头都凉了个透彻。  
他动情的眼中只剩下一片灰暗，黑云压城般，声音也变得僵直冷硬。  
“老爷想回来的时候，自然就会回来的。”  
王柳羿碰了壁，咬着牙想收回手，却被钳住挣脱不开，另一只手来推喻文波的肩。他本来昨天就没有吃饭，力气很小，喻文波却被他推了个踉跄，从浴缸边跌坐到了地上。  
他转过身，摸过喻文波下身的那只手上似乎还残留着黏腻滚烫的触感，他从来没有碰过别人的这种地方，连自己的都很少这样却取悦，一时间羞愤和恼怒涌上心头，手在浴池中狠狠得清洗了一番。

身边的水纹却飞溅开来，喻文波不知何时已经褪去外裤，跨进了浴缸。  
王柳羿回头，脸上却正好对上那丑恶淫秽的物件，冒着热气支棱在空中，近的仿佛要打在他脸上，显示出骇人的轮廓。  
他瞪大了眼睛，吓得声音都有些颤抖。  
“你干什么？出去！”  
“伺候人哪有只伺候一半的道理，我来教教少爷。”  
还没等他反应，喻文波已经坐进了浴缸，环住了他的腰将整个人抱在了身上，王柳羿无措的挣扎在水里没有任何借力，全都扑了个空，只溅起来泡沫和水花。  
喻文波的脸色却是强硬而阴暗的，周身的气场似乎都冷了一个度。他伸手把少爷钳在身上动弹不得，滚烫的欲望卡进颤栗的股间，像是把烧红了的烙铁。  
王柳羿倒吸了一口凉气。  
“少爷，你学好了。”

喻文波探进水底握住了他还没苏醒的幼兽，带着粗茧的掌心包裹着茎身，蛮横而粗鲁地撸动着，在浴液的润滑下，轻而易举得唤醒了欲望。  
这样强制的索取实在是折辱，王柳羿羞得满脸通红，手上却找不到一处借力的地儿，脚挣扎着在浴池的陶瓷上打了滑，整个人又跌坐回喻文波身上，手下意识把住了他的肩。  
看上去却是投怀送抱的样子。  
喻文波却没有任何怜悯，他仿佛从黄粱美梦中走了一遭，满眼都是梦醒时刻的冷峻和悲哀。  
少爷不会主动的，哪怕只是施舍。所有的爱与做爱都是交易和胁迫。唯一庆幸的是，自己终于有了交易和胁迫的筹码。  
茎身不受控制得肿大发烫，少爷的嘴角逐渐有了泄露的呻吟，他咬着唇企图抑制，下身却叛逃得追随着快感，在喻文波的掌心抽动。  
温热的水汽蒸得他有些迷蒙，高潮的瞬间透红的身体像虾一样蜷曲着，紧紧卡进了喻文波的手心，白灼混在水中好像连射精都变得扭捏和漫长，整个人失去了气力，趴在喻文波的肩上，只剩下呼吸的本能。  
喻文波最喜欢少爷高潮后的模样，像是个剥开了壳的蚌，展露出脆弱迷茫的里子。  
水底的手顺着股间摩挲着探进了毫不设防的穴道，径直得插进去一根手指，在浴液的包裹下竟然是畅通无阻，一路到底。  
“你...”  
话还没出完便被喻文波全堵在了口中，他的吻来得太过强势与激烈，王柳羿本能得向后仰去，头差点磕在浴缸的边沿，却被喻文波的掌心接住，退无可退，被亲了个满当。

忽然改变的体位让喻文波的下身抵着少爷的股间就摩擦而过，灼热的温度烫得怀中人颤着唇惊呼出声，眼眶像兔子一样红。  
喻文波松开了他的唇，顺着脖颈的筋脉一路吻到胸前的茱萸，牙齿细细的碾磨过去，唇舌间都是薰衣草甜腻的荒唐气味。  
被浴盐泡得软糯的洞口再挤进一根手指，绕着肠壁摸索扩张，指甲忽然划过一个凸起。  
酥麻的电流沿着胸口和后穴传来，王柳羿脑子里嗡得一声，那天晚上的回忆忽然全窜上了脑海。羞耻隐秘的地方被迫打开，承接着硕大滚烫的东西，被占有和侵犯了个通透。  
偷鸡不成蚀把米，这一出玩过火了。喻文波已经不是从前的杰克，自己说一句不要就能全身而退。  
他忽然意识到这一点，手抱着喻文波的头企图把人从胸口推开，慌得说话都带上了水汽。  
“你别...我帮你摸摸好不好？”  
颤着手就想去抓住那几根在自己屁股里作怪的手指，却被喻文波抽出手握住，忽然解放的后穴来不及合上，灌了一肚子水进去。  
喻文波把他的手从水里捞出来，放在嘴边吻了吻，眼中压抑的欲火像是要把他整个人烧出个洞，说出口的却还是沙哑的安慰。  
“不会疼的少爷，你想一下，那天晚上不疼的...”

嘴上连哄带骗得把发抖的人圈在怀中，水下却扶着早已肿胀紫红的下身，对准了被水泡软的洞口，两指的扩张还远远不够，刚进去头部就胀得少爷像被踩了尾巴一样挣扎。  
倒不是因为疼，他就是怕，那么小的一个洞怎么能包裹这么大的东西？  
会被撕碎的...  
喻文波从起床一直忍到现在，早就是箭在弦上，刚刚被那小嘬一口尝到了甜头，理智的弦终于绷不住，卡住少爷挣扎的腰就把人按坐下来。  
一贯到底，重重砸在那青涩的腺体上，两个人都是一声闷哼。少爷跟抽去了筋骨般，瘫软下来，眼中都是迷茫无措的神色。  
像极了他第一次射在喻文波手中的模样。

雪白的泡沫被晃荡得七零八落，雪白的少爷也被冲撞得像水中的孤舟，只能抱着喻文波才能勉强不瘫进水里。  
有水顺着抽插的间隙像针筒一样被灌进肠道，挤按着肠壁又被强势得贯穿从后穴中泄露而出，像是源源不断的润滑，打了泵一样。  
王柳羿一听到屁股里那些噗嗤的水声，就羞得恨不得整个人埋进喻文波的肩窝，他止不住嗓子中的呻吟，只能一口咬在喻文波的肩上，恶狠狠得留了一排牙印。  
不知道是浴液还是汗，嘴里一片咸甜，他还没来得及吐出来，就被喻文波掰过头，含住嘴巴吻了个通透，分开时整张脸都缺了氧熟得通红。  
“下次咬这儿...”

水里的瓷砖太滑借不上力，喻文波伸手开了放水阀，液面缓缓落下，两个人交合糜乱的身体逐渐显露出来，像被撕开了最后一层遮羞布。  
一起浮上水面的，连带着少爷的些许理智，咬着唇侧过了脸，不愿意看那结合的私处，羞得整个人通红。  
喻文波把他放平在浴缸底，那双直白的双腿抱在腰间就俯下了身，把自己送进了一个从未有过的深度，脸贴着少爷的耳边细细密密的舔舐。  
他抽动了起来，比刚才有了借力，一下比一下重，撞得少爷整个人往后送去，又被他抱着腰拉回来。  
少爷被撞得呜咽，双手捂着眼睛像只自欺欺人的海豹，喻文波想吻他，握着他的手腕把他的手挪开，就看到一双哭红了的眼睛。  
他以为是把少爷弄疼了，赶忙停下了抽动，安抚得吻上了他的眼角。  
少爷却抬起手臂抱着了他的肩，向后侧过头躲开了那些吻，清亮无辜的眸子盯着他的眼睛，好像能看进他的心里。

“喻文波...”  
又是一句没有说完的话被堵在了嘴中，喻文波禁不起这样的凝视，只能闭上了眼睛，他甚至希望自己能闭上耳朵和思想，只留下性器和心脏，与少爷交合缠绕。  
这样他就不会害怕，下一秒少爷所有的温存都变成算计和交易。  
少爷快到了，雪白的双腿忽然蛇一样盘紧了喻文波的腰，又忽然间失力得松开，屁股不自觉的迎上来，又被狠狠撞回去，喻文波被绞吸得一阵战栗。  
低吟了一声，他冲撞到最深处狠狠碾过红肿的腺体，在少爷颤抖的尖叫下，把自己的精液射在了他的肚子里。  
混合着浴液，泡沫和汗水，交织不清，割舍不开。

浴缸里又重新填满了清水，王柳羿趴在缸沿边，任由着喻文波帮他把后穴中的东西抠出来，整个人倦得睁不开眼。  
这个姿势使他颀瘦的背展露出一个流畅的曲线，喻文波不自觉的吻了一下他的蝴蝶骨，然后用浴球给脊背打上泡沫，再冲洗干净。  
有时候喻文波觉得自己，很难真正得看明白少爷心里的想法。 你说是他聪明，有时候却傲慢而盲目，看不清局势。可你要说他笨，他又总是打一巴掌给颗糖，猫一样灵巧得游走在自己底线的边缘，有恃无恐。  
“喻文波...”  
握着浴球的手一顿，还是顺着腰身揉搓下去，在小腹和肚脐边打着圈。喻文波的脸贴着少爷的肩头，说话的一字一句都落在他的肌肤上，言语都被呼吸附着了重量。  
“老爷会回来的，说不定还会给你带礼物，少爷不用担心。”  
“...”

王柳羿有些怔愣，突如其来的承诺让他一时间没有来得及反应，转过身手就搭在了喻文波肩，脸上是毫不掩饰的喜悦。  
虽然他原本想说的是：  
喻文波啊，原来你没有骗我，真的不疼啊。


End file.
